Dilema
by Iwakura888
Summary: Robin le confía un secretito a Michael.


-Tengo hambre. Oye, Sakaki, ¿me das un poco de lo que estás comiendo?

-NO. Yo también tengo hambre. Consigue tu propia comida.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Además, tengo que investigar más a fondo el caso de la semana pasada.

-En fin, qué le vamos a hacer, ¿verdad?

-Hn.

Michael moría de hambre. ¿Por qué se negaban a alimentarlo? ¿No era suficiente ya todo lo que tenía que padecer ahí sentado todo el día? Nadie se compadecía de él, mas que...

-¿Quieres unas donas?

-¿Eh?

-Escuché que tenías hambre. ¿Quieres unas donas?

-Ah, sí. Gracias, Robin.

Robin había sido muy buena hasta ese momento, y lo había sido en todos los aspectos. No había un día en que no le ofreciera un poco de café o simplemente le dirigiera una sonrisa amistosa. Michael realmente le apreciaba. Y no era el único que le tenía simpatía. También a los demás les agradaba, sin mencionar el buen trato que le daba siempre el jefe. Por eso, Michael no dudaba ni un segundo que Robin se sintiera bienvenida y a gusto en ese lugar.

Michael devoró sus donas y continuó trabajando, ya con el estómago lleno, con gran entusiasmo.

No había trabajo ese día, por lo que todos estaban aburridos y tratando de matar el tiempo haciendo cosas inútiles, como leyendo revistas de moda y jugando solitario en la computadora. Michael era el único que trabajaba, pero él, de hecho, siempre lo hacía. Robin leía un libro sobre quién sabe qué. Había estado muy seria últimamente.

-Oye, Sakaki, ¿no notas un poco seria a Robin?

-Ella siempre lo está.- contestó éste, poniendo una reina de tréboles debajo de un rey de diamantes.

-Bueno, sí, pero más de lo normal.

-No sé, qué quieres que te diga... rayos, necesito un ocho negro...

-Como sea. Supongo que ese es su estado natural...

Michael de pronto se percató de que Robin no estaba leyendo. Tenía el libro a una altura considerable, donde se podría pensar que _realmente_ estaba leyendo. Pero su mirada no se dirigía al libro. Michael trató de ver hacia dónde estaba mirando Robin, pero una pila de libros que tenía enfrente se lo impidió. Luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Robin y notó que esa vez sí estaba viendo el libro. Ignoró el incidente y volvió a trabajar.

Las horas pasaban y a todos se les hacían siglos. Doujima optó por salir unos momentos a ver a dónde y Sakaki abandonó el solitario después de haber jugado cerca de doscientas veces. Robin seguía con el mismo libro, y Michael se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado la página desde la última vez que se había fijado en ella. Definitivamente no estaba leyendo. De nuevo ignoró la actitud de Robin, pensando que sus razones tendría para comportarse así, y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla de la computadora.

Finalmente, cerca de las 9:00 PM, y cuando Doujima hubo regresado de sus compras, todos comenzaron a irse.

-¡Pero si aún es muy temprano!- se quejó el jefe.

-Lo sentimos, pero bien sabe usted que el trabajo está detenido- le dijo Karasuma, con la mayor seriedad posible-. Yo estoy muy cansada y además tengo otras cosas que hacer en casa. Nos vemos después.

-Yo también debo irme.- dijo Sakaki, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió Doujima alegremente.

-¡Pero qué..!- balbuceó el jefe- Bueno... con que Amon-kun y Robin-chan se queden un poco más me basta.

Robin pareció no escuchar lo que el jefe dijo, seguía observando la misma página del libro como lo había hecho durante todo el día. Y generalmente a Amon no le hubiera interesado, pero se apresuró a despedirse también.

-Yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Amon.- dijo Robin, muy quedito.

Michael se sorprendió al escuchar a Robin hablar por primera vez desde hacía horas, pero más se sorprendió de que Amon no le respondiera; simplemente se limitó a verla fijamente a los ojos un par de segundos, dar la media vuelta e irse.

Michael pensó que tal vez eso afectaría un poco a Robin; sin embargo, ésta fijó la mirada nuevamente en el libro, sin hacer ningún gesto o queja.

-Hm... – murmuró Michael. Algo extraño estaba pasando con esos dos.

Pasaron un par de horas. Michael continuó trabajando, con la música a todo volumen. Pero cuando comenzó a percibir un dolor en la columna, decidió que era momento de descansar un poco. Se estiró y movió el cuello un par de veces.

-Hace tiempo que no hablas, Robin. ¿Te pasa al...?

Al volverse para hablar un poco con la chica, Michael se dio cuenta de que ésta ya no estaba. Se sorprendió y miró alrededor, buscándola.

Caminó un poco por la oficina, y finalmente la halló sentada en un rincón, en medio de la penumbra, contemplando perdidamente algo que tenía en las manos.

-Hace daño leer en la penumbra, ¿eh?- le dijo él, amablemente.

Pero al mirar más detenidamente, se percató de que no era el libro lo que Robin sostenía, sino un par de gafas.

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Michael.

-¿Eh..? Ah, sí. No me pasa nada. Es sólo que estoy algo preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... no entiendo muy bien a Amon. A veces creo que le gustaría deshacerse de mí de algún modo.

-¿Por qué querría algo así?

-No sé. Sólo me da esa impresión. Creo que no le agrado mucho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que le agradas. Si no, no te hubiera dado esas gafas.

-Sin ellas no serviría de nada aquí. Sólo quiere darme utilidad. Además, no es muy sociable conmigo que digamos...

-No lo es con nadie...

-Pero no puedes negar que la mayoría de las veces me evita, como hace un rato.

-Bueno, confieso que últimamente ha estado extraño, pero no es para preocuparse. Sinceramente, no creo que le desagrades. Además, si así fuera, no debes darle importancia. ¿Por qué te habría de preocupar lo que piensa él de ti?

Robin miró fijamente a Michael.

-Bueno, es sólo que yo lo... aprecio.- respondió, después de unos cinco segundos.

Michael casi no veía la cara de Robin debido a la falta de luz, pero por su tono de voz hubiera podido jurar que cada vez que hablaba de Amon experimentaba alguna especie de sufrimiento o algo así. Si no la hubiera conocido, habría estado convencido de que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su colega. Pero pensó que era una idea absurda. Obviamente, Robin no podía estar enamorada de Amon.

-No te angusties- le dijo, después de unos minutos, dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Él siempre es así, ya te acostumbrarás a su personalidad después de algún...

-Bueno- lo interrumpió ella-, no es precisamente aprecio lo que siento por él... Yo...

Michael enmudeció. Entonces sí era como él pensaba. Pero no podía ser... Amon y Robin... ni pensarlo. Jamás había conocido a dos personas más opuestas. Aunque, en cierto modo, tenían algunas cosas en común. De cualquier forma, Michael no podía imaginarlos juntos.

-_Esto..._ creo que lo que vas a decirme es algo muy personal. Mejor déjalo ahí...

-Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie más... Sólo en ti confío y quiero que lo sepas. Además, no puedo seguir callando, necesito contárselo a alguien. Solamente no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-Eh... no, claro que no.- tartamudeó Michael, pensando que no había otro remedio más que escucharla.

-Yo... realmente estoy... enamorada de Amon. No pienso decírselo, desde luego, pero quisiera que supiera cuánto me duele su desprecio. ¿Por qué es así conmigo? A veces es muy amable; otras, frío e indiferente. Y a veces siento como si él... como si quisiera... _cazarme._

-¡Hoa!- exclamó Michael- ¿Por qué Amon querría cazarte? No quiero ofenderte, pero eso es absurdo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero él me da esa impresión. A veces me observa, como esperando el momento en que me descuide y pueda eliminarme. O eso es lo que me transmite su mirada. He pensado que simplemente es mi imaginación, por lo que siento por él. Le quiero tanto que temo que él no me ame también.

Michael no dejaba de pensar en que no debía estar escuchando todo eso, que debía estar plantado frente a la computadora en vez de estar aconsejando adolescentes sobre problemas de amor. Pero no podía dejarla, ella estaba confiando en él.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Michael hablara nuevamente.

-_Eh... _bueno... ¿qué puedo decirte? Yo...

-No es necesario que trates de aconsejarme o algo parecido. Con que hayas escuchado es suficiente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Y te agradezco por haberme dedicado unos minutos.

Michael le sonrió. No podía decirle nada de todos modos, pero supuso que al haberla escuchado le había quitado un peso de encima.

-No hay nada qué agradecer.

-En fin- suspiró Robin, poniéndose de pie-. Creo que me voy ahora. No tiene caso que me quede aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón. Ve a casa, tú que puedes...- dijo Michael en tono de _auto burla._

Robin sonrió. Se dirigió a la mesa donde trabajaba y ordenó rápidamente algunas cosas. Tomó un par de objetos personales y caminó hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces.- dijo, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Michael.

-OK.

-Gracias por todo.

-Nos vemos.

Robin salió de ahí. Michael volvió a sentarse. Se estiró un poco antes de volver a fijar su atención en la computadora. Meditó un poco sobre lo que había hablado con Robin. Últimamente Amon había estado extraño. Y sí, la observaba muy seguido. Pero no como si quisiera cazarla, como decía ella. Más bien la vigilaba, como protegiéndola.

Michael se sobresaltó. En ese momento, si mal no recordaba, Amon había estado más pensativo últimamente y hablaba mucho de Robin. Aunque hablara de su falta de control o de sus defectos, hablaba _demasiado_ de ella. Incluso le había obsequiado las gafas. En ese momento, pensándolo más detenidamente, se percató de que la actitud de Amon había cambiado desde que Robin había llegado a la STN-J. Estaba siempre inmerso en sus pensamientos, mirando a Robin constantemente, pensando demasiado en lo que iba a decirle antes de hablar.

-¿Será posible que él también..?- murmuró Michael.

Robin se dirigió hacia donde estaba su Vespa. Antes de fijar la vista en la moto, notó que el auto de Amon seguía ahí.

-¿Pero qué..?

Al volver la mirada, vio que Amon esperaba junto a la Vespa.

-¿Amon..?

-Me pregunto por qué tardaste tanto.- le reclamó

-Pensé que ya te habías ido...

-Cuando entré al auto, recordé que paso cerca de la casa de Touko. No me importaría dejarte ahí, si quieres.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Claro... gracias.

_Michael sacudió la cabeza. ¡Estaba pensando en una tontería! Amon y Robin juntos..._

En el camino a casa, Robin miró por la ventana. Pensó en cuánto tiempo habría estado Amon esperándola y no pudo contener una risita burlona.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó él, enfadado.

-De nada en especial. De nada...

_-¡En fin!- se dijo finalmente Michael, segundos antes de volver a teclear en la computadora- Sólo el tiempo lo dirá._


End file.
